Punishing Rocky
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: One shot co written with gamesgrl5887. Set before WM 29. John Cena and Randy Orton decide to get a little payback. Centon slash. BDSM/some NonCon


Randal Keith Orton walked down the hallway of the emptying arena after Monday Night Raw. It was the final episode before Wrestlemania 29 and Randy was looking for his lover, John Cena among the leaving staff and other wrestlers. Randy looked for several minutes before he spotted his man looking tired and beaten, his broad shoulders slumped and no trace of his beautiful dimpled grin the Viper adored.

John was gathering his belongings quietly, so he barely noticed Randy until he felt the familiar strong tattooed arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Randy purred sensually into John's ear in his deep baritone. "Anything Randy can do to make it better?" The Viper hated seeing his boyfriend so visibly broken.

John felt his Viper's arms wrap around his waist and he sighed. He was just so tired. Tired of the constant fight for the fan's attention and tired of being humiliated by the Rock. The only bright spot he had was his lover, his Randy. He gave a small laugh when Randy asked what he could do to help. He leaned back into Randy's arms and said "It depends. Can you make Rock go away? Can you change the fact that I have been humiliated week after week? That the fans love a guy who comes back a couple of times a year rather than me, who has been here every single week for 10 years?" John sighed and turned around to hug Randy. "I just wish that for once the Rock knew what it was like to humiliated and broken."

Plans began to race through Randy's wicked mind at his lover's expressed wishes. He wanted John to feel powerful and in charge again. Randy cupped John's face in his large hands as he bent down to kiss the man gently. "Get Rocky to come to our hotel room, Johnny. Beg him if you have to. I'll be waiting on you both and we'll see just who the humiliated SOB around here is. Rocky won't know what hit him, John. I promise you that. You know well what I am capable of." Randy smirked and blew John a parting kiss as he headed into the men's locker room after his things. It was in John's hands now.

John watched Randy walk out the door as thoughts raced through his head. Did he really want to do this? Sure Rocky was a bastard and deserved to be taken down a notch but John knew just how sadistic his lover could be. Did Rocky really deserve to be punished? Looking back in his mind, all John could see was image after image of the Rock humiliating him, belittling him, and turning his fans against him. John made his choice, the Rock was going to pay. The question was, how to lure Rocky to his room? John got an idea He knew the perfect way to lure the Champ. John had not told Randy but he Rock had a thing for John Cena. Dwayne had been flirting with John for awhile, trying to convince him to cheat on Randy, telling him Randy was not good enough for him. It would be the perfect bait. Smiling sadistically, John took out his phone and called Dwayne. "Hey Dwayne, it's me. You were right, Randy is not good enough for me. Why don't you come to my room tonight and show me how a real man fucks?" John smiled when Dwayne promised to come by. Tonight was the night, Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson was going to pay!

Randy was lounging on the hotel bed a short time later, dressed in nothing but his black underwear, when the door opened and John walked inside their shared room. "So, did you get Dwayne to come by tonight?" Randy gave his lover an evil smile. "Because if you did, I got a whole black bag full of delicious little treats just waiting to be used on Rocky's cocky ass."

John smiled at his lover. "Oh trust me, I offered him something he wanted. He is definitely coming. Now, what types of toys do we have for Rocky?" John gasped as he dumped the bag on the bed. John knew Randy had an extensive collection of bondage toys, hell a lot of them had been used on John, but it looked like Randy had added more. There was several pairs of handcuffs and rope. There were dildos, vibrators and plugs in all different sizes. There were anal beads and spreaders and gags. Randy was ready to play. Rocky was in trouble! As John was looking everything over, he heard a knock on the door. John looked at Randy and smiled. The time had come!

Randy jumped from the bed like the predator he was, his piercing eyes cold and ready to strike. "Don't tell him I'm here yet, John. Let the bastard think that you're all alone. I know we can both overpower Dwayne together, but we don't need a scene. Invite him in and follow my lead, okay?" Randy raced into the small hotel bathroom and closed the door, leaving it open only a crack so that he could still look into the dimly lit bedroom. Adrenaline pumped through his body as Randy awaited his new victim with anticipation.

John took a deep breath and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled at Dwayne. "Hey, come on in."

Dwayne smirked and walked past John into the room. He stopped dead when he saw all the toys left on the bed. He looked back at John and said "Who would've thought it? The high and mighty John Cena is a kinky freak?"

John simply smiled at Dwayne and took off his shirt. He walked over to the bed and pushed the toys onto the floor. He then pushed Dwayne down on the bed and grabbed hold of Dwayne's zipper. John whispered in Dwayne's ear, "Close your eyes, Baby, I am going to make you feel so good."

Randy felt his blood begin to boil in rage as he heard John's words to Dwayne. He knew that Johnny was merely playing a part, but it was all too evident by Dwayne's reactions that the WWE champion had a thing for his sexy boyfriend. As soon as Randy saw Rocky close his eyes as John requested, the Viper crept from the bathroom and knelt down on the floor to retrieve some length of rope that had fallen down. He nodded at John to continue his sweet talk as Randy prepared to render The People's Champion a helpless man.

John watched Randy grab the rope and knew he needed to keep Dwayne distracted. Sending an apologetic look to his boyfriend, John unzipped Dwayne's pants and plunged his hand inside to grab his cock. He started to stroke Dwayne fast, twisting his hand around his cock. John kept pumping and listening to Dwayne's groans. He knew Dwayne was on the edge and was vulnerable.

"Damn John! I need to be inside you!" Dwayne moaned at the blissful hand job he was now receiving.

Randy gritted his teeth and grabbed one of Dwayne's hands, binding the wrist to the top of the headboard. Rocky's eyes popped open in shock as he felt his second arm being jerked over his head next by the Viper and secured. "What the hell?" Dwayne roared as he began to fight the strong Orton. Randy struggled to match Dwayne's strength. "Help me, John!" Randy ordered his lover. "Let's get the bitch tied down good."

John scrambled to the top of the bed and held Dwayne down by his shoulders so Randy could finish tying his arms. Dwayne continued to struggle but was no match for the combined strength of the Viper and the Cenation leader. In 5 minutes, Randy had Dwayne's arms tied securely to the headboard. John sat back and laughed as he watched Dwayne struggle against the ropes and curse them both. John walked to the top of the bed and grabbed Dwayne's chin. He hissed, "You better shut the hell up or I will grab one of the many fun gags Randy has brought and make you shut up."

Dwayne stilled for a moment and then he made a HUGE mistake. He spit in John's face.

Randy reached over and slapped Dwayne's face HARD, all the fun gone from his cold blue-grey eyes. "You dare to spit in my Johnny's face? You'll be the most sorry son of a bitch who ever lived, I promise you that, Boy." Randy turned to John, whose face was flushed red from anger and embarrassment. "Go pick a gag, Baby. And get the strictest, most uncomfortable one you can find. The bastard has it coming to him." No one messed with Randy Orton's man and got away with it.

John walked over to the toys and started sorting through the gags. There was so many to choose from. After looking for a couple of minutes, John smiled and walked back over to Randy with his choice. John smiled as Randy grabbed Dwayne's jaw, forcing his mouth open. John fed the penis gag into Dwayne's mouth, forcing it as far as it could go before strapping it tightly behind his head. John smirked at Dwayne and said, "I suggest you get used to sucking on that fake cock because trust me, before tonight ends you will be sucking on a real one. Before we get to that though, you need to be punished for disrespecting your betters. I think that if you want to spit and act like a child, you should be punished like one." With that, John grabbed some more rope and tied it to Dwayne's ankles and then tied the other to the headboard. Rocky was left with his legs in the air, ass fully exposed. John looked at Randy and smiled. "Randy, I think Dwayne here needs to be taught a lesson."

"Indeed he does." Randy smiled grimly as he returned to the toy pile and retrieved a large wooden paddle and a small, black whip. The sadistic side of the Viper loved the indignant little moans that Dwayne was making around the rubber dick buckled deeply into his mouth. "What's wrong, Rocky?" Randy mocked, as he handed John the whip. "Nothing smart or sarcastic to say now to put my boyfriend down? I hope you fucking choke on that big fake dick." Randy reared back and swung the paddle hard, hearing Dwayne shriek as the wooden tool connected to his exposed cheeks. Time after time Randy punished the bound wrestler, until Rocky's muscled ass was bright red from his attentions. "Your turn, John." Randy stepped back to allow John space to play. "Punish him HARD, Baby. Remember every degrading thing he said about you in the ring. Show the cocky slut who is the real Champ." Randy wanted to strike a nerve with Cena and see the usually submissive man all aggressive and dominant. It was such a turn on.

John again thought back to all the times Rocky had degraded and humiliated him. He could feel the rage building and he snapped the whip at Dwayne's exposed backside. He laughed as Dwayne yelled in pain. "How does it feel Dwayne? How does it feel to be the one hurting, to have to submit?" John cracked the whip again and again, leaving welts all over Dwayne's ass and thighs. John was thoroughly enjoying hearing Dwayne scream over and over. John kept going until his arm became sore. He walked up to Dwayne and started to rub his bruised backside, soothing the sting. As Dwayne started to relax, he spanked him hard. He laughed at the scream that erupted. John got up and went to stand by Rocky's head. He looked him right in the eye and said, "Now are you sorry for spitting at me or do we need to keep going?"

Dwayne shook his head no and looked at John with apologetic eyes. John smirked and untied Dwayne's ankles, only to retie the rope behind's Dwayne's knees, nearly bending him in half, exposing his tight pink hole. John turned to Randy. "Baby why don't you pick out a nice toy for the People's Champ?"

Randy was turned on beyond belief by the slightly sadistic, aggressive John before his eyes. He dropped the wooden paddle and began to root through his collection of bondage toys, looking for something large and degrading for Dwayne Johnson. "Do you think Mr. Most Electrifying Man in All of Sports Entertainment has ever had anything in his ass?" Randy mused out loud, standing to his feet holding an oversized blue vibrating dildo. The mushroom head of the toy was extra large to resemble a swollen cock head. Randy almost felt sorry for Rocky as the captive man moaned pitifully, his eyes wide as Randy approached his exposed pink pucker. Almost. "Do you want to do the honors, Johnny, or should I?" Randy waved the imposing fake cock in the air as Dwayne struggled to no avail for his freedom.

John looked a Randy holding that oversized dildo and he had an idea. He took the toy from Randy and got up to stand near Dwayne's face. He undid the strap of the cock gag and pulled it out of Dwayne's mouth. Before he could say a word John cut him off. "Don't you dare say a word! The only reason I took that gag off was because I decided I was going to do you a favor. I am going to give you the option of lubing this up before it gets shoved in your ass. So" John held the dildo to Dwayne's lips. Dwayne glared at John but obediently opened his mouth, after all it was either suck the dildo or it went in dry! John and Randy laughed as they watched the almighty People's Champ suck on the oversized dildo. John gave Dwayne five minutes to lube up the dildo as much as possible. Once he took it away from Dwayne's mouth, he handed it back to Randy as he went back to the toys and grabbed an oversized ball gag. John buckled that around Dwayne's head. John turned to Randy "Go ahead Baby, I want to hear him scream."

"With pleasure, Baby." Randy pushed the hard, unforgiving toy inside of Rocky's tight hole. Losing all semblance of his precious pride, Rocky screamed in agony behind the large ball filling his mouth. Drool trickled from the sides of his held open mouth, adding to the Champ's humiliation. "Damn, Johnny! I'm glad you gagged the bitch! The whole hotel would have heard his cries. Slut is loud isn't he?" Randy began to pump the rubber toy in and out of Rocky's heat, stretching the bound man and opening him up. Randy was so rock hard he felt he might explode. The Viper pulled down his underwear and kicked it aside to be more comfortable as he twisted his wrist to drive the dildo in deeper, much to Dwayne's horror. "You can strip down and get comfortable if you want, Johnny." Randy cooed, taking in his lover's lust hooded eyes and heaving chest.

Watching Randy pump that toy into Dwayne was making John so hot. He followed his lover's lead and stripped. Once he was naked he walked over to Randy and stopped his pumping of the dildo. John turned on the vibrations and left the toy lodged in Dwayne's hole. He listened to Dwayne's moans for several minutes and just when he was about to cum, John pulled the toy out. He laughed at Dwayne, "You think we are going to let you cum? This is not about your pleasure, this is about payback for all the times you humiliated me and hurt me! You don't deserve pleasure and I am going to make sure you do not get any!" John picked up a cock ring from Randy's bag of toys and secured it Dwayne's cock. He went to push the dildo back inside Dwayne but stopped and looked at Randy instead John asked, "Baby, how would you like to screw the Champ?"

Randy looked at John in surprise. Usually his lover was very jealous, not wanting Randy's cock in anyone's ass but his own. For once Randy felt a little unsure of himself. The Viper did not want to do anything to further hurt his John. "Are you sure about this, Baby?" Randy looked into his man's beautiful blue eyes, searching for any signs of jealousy in their depths.

John knew what Randy's concern was and he loved his man all the more for trying to protect him. John looked at Randy and admitted the truth. "I don't think Dwayne really deserves the pleasure of your cock but he needs to pay. The next time he gets in the ring with me and thinks it would be funny to humiliate me, I want him to remember what it felt like to feel humiliated."

Randy smiled as he reached over to take John's erect manhood into his hand, pumping the hard shaft slowly. "Why don't you fuck him then, John?" Randy offered as he continued to work John's leaking manhood with his hand. "You could show Dwayne what it feels like to be your little bitch. After all, he is the one always saying that you have lady parts. Fucking the slut will be such a rush for you." Randy knew after all that John had suffered over the last few weeks, topping Dwayne was just what John needed to feel powerful again.

"Mplease! Mo!" Rocky begged from around the rubber ball filling his mouth to capacity.

Randy slapped their captive's red butt cheeks. "Shut up, Rocky. You are going to take my man's dick in your hole like a man."

John was taken aback by the suggestion. He had never topped anyone before. With Randy, he was always the bottom and he was happy. He had never wanted to switch. The idea of topping Dwayne, though, was arousing John more by the minute. Randy was right, it was the ultimate payback. John kissed Randy and walked over to thrashing, whining Dwayne. "What is the matter Dwayne? Afraid you can't take my big dick in your tight hole? Don't worry, I will make it fit". As John spoke, he slowly circled Dwyane's hole with his finger, teasing the bound man. John lined his dick up with Dwayne's hole and pushed inside with one solid thrust. John was amazed at how tight and hot it was inside. He began to thrust slowly, gradually picking up speed as he got into a rhythm. He started to pound Dwayne, finding and hitting his prostate on every thrust. John laughed when Dwayne started to moan, started to thrust back towards John. John loved the power he had. Dwayne was completely in his control.

Randy groaned at the sight of his man pounding into the moaning Rocky. He had never been more fucking turned on in his entire life! Randy began to pump his own leaking shaft, jerking off to the arousing sight before him. "Fuck yeah, Baby! Just like that! Show the Champ who the real winner is!" Randy moaned out as he teased his swollen balls and tugged his needy manhood in a lust filled haze.

John heard his man's encouragement and kept pounding into Rocky. He was unbelievably aroused, he knew it would not be much longer until he exploded. Turning his head, he saw Randy jerking his big cock and that was it. John exploded inside the People's Champ. When John came down from his high, he looked at the still moaning, thrashing Dwayne and laughed. Dwayne's cock was so hard, it had to hurt having that ring on. Not that John cared. Right now, he was focusing on his beautiful lover who was still jerking off.

"Fuck, John! You were so great, Baby! That was so fucking hot." Randy was furiously tugging at his throbbing, needy dick. "I'll bet you filled his ass up good!" Randy cupped his hairless balls, rolling them in his teasing fingers and arching his back in pleasure. "I need to be inside you now, Baby! " Randy panted as he fought to stay in control of his raging lust.

John watched Randy tugging at his cock and knew he needed his man inside him. Then, a wicked idea popped into his head. He got on the bed on all fours right on top of their captive audience and begged his lover to screw him. John felt Randy come up behind him and moaned when Randy pushed hard inside him and began to thrust. He panted as his Viper pounded him harder and harder. Randy focused in giving his boyfriend the pounding of his life while Dwayne Johnson was forced to watch their passionate coupling. All that could be heard in the room were the pornographic sounds of their heavy breathing, John's moans of pleasure, and Randy's balls slapping against John's perfect, jiggling bubble butt with every hard thrust of the Viper's hips. John's back was arched and his muscled legs spread wide in submission as Randy watched his thick cock disappear into John's pucker over and over.

"Take a good look at what you're missing, Dwayne! This ass will never be yours! John is mine!" Randy growled as he laid claim to his lover.

John couldn't think. Randy was pounding so hard it was scattering John's thoughts. All he could do was moan and ride the wave of pleasure his boyfriend was creating. He heard Randy's claim to Dwayne and tried to hold back his orgasm, but failed miserably when his Viper nipped at his neck, leaving a claiming mark. John erupted all over his stomach and Dwayne's face, much to his Dwayne's horror. As John was coming down from his high he felt Randy cum inside him, marking his territory from within. The two exhausted men collapsed into each other's arms, ignoring their captive completely.

Randy was a sweating, panting mess as he kissed the bite mark he had created on John. His orgasm had been so intense! He kissed his John all over, basking in the afterglow of their union. "Feeling better, Baby?" Randy asked as he held his man close. "What do you say we get rid of this loser and have more fun?" Randy chuckled softly. "That is, after I get a few minutes to recharge my batteries. You sapped me dry, Cena." He ribbed his gorgeous lover, laughing.

John laughed, he felt so much better now that he had gotten his revenge. He looked over at the once powerful People's Champ. Drooling from the large ballgag, face covered in cum, and cock still hard, he did not look powerful anymore. John smiled and got. He went over to Dwayne's pants and searched the pockets until he found his keycard. "I got a better idea. Why don't we leave the Champ here all tied up and take his room for the night?" I am sure he won't mind."

Randy smirked as he saw the broken Dwayne shaking his head pitifully and moaning at John's words. The Viper picked up his phone and sent a short text to a friend. "Sounds like a plan, Johnny." Randy pulled on his underwear and tight jeans so that the two men could leave.

"Mo! Mon't mo!" Rocky begged through his humiliating gag.

"Oh, don't you worry, Dwayne. I called a friend to come visit you to keep you company. Wouldn't want you to get lonely now would we?" Randy turned to John, who was also dressing for their departure. " Help me get Dwayne's legs tied spread eagle, Johnny? I have a friend coming to pay him a visit."

John untied Dwayne's leg and held it flat for Randy so he could get it tied, then repeated the process for the other leg. After making sure he Dwayne was nice and secured, John and Randy left the room and headed for the elevator. John couldn't help but wonder, "Who did you call?"

As Randy was about to answer, the elevator door opened and a wrestler walked out. John looked at him in shock before bursting into laughter. As the door shut, all you could hear was John, and eventually Randy laughing.

Back in the hotel room, Dwayne was struggling with his bindings, trying desperately to get free. He stopped moving when he heard the hotel room door open. When Randy's friend came into view, he moaned pitifully. Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson knew he was in trouble as the superstar looked at him and said only 3 words "Feed Me More".


End file.
